Background art includes both modular video display panels, and electronic imaging panels comprising an array of picture elements (pixels). For example, patent and patent application publications including: US20130181884, US20060044215, CN202841795, US2005212717, and WO2011159039.
Prior art includes tiled display panels for the purpose of large area illuminated dynamic (electronic) image displays. What is in common with the instant invention is the use of interconnected tiles wherein the tiles form a larger panel. Such prior art comprises two forms: the first format uses video data and video display tiles. Such a format is ideal for large video projection requirements, however, such units are very expensive, large, deep, power-hungry, and complex. The second format uses tiles of light emitting elements, such as LEDs or OLEDs. Such a format provides a panel with less depth, but uses essentially point-source pixel elements.
The weaknesses of the first format are high cost, high weight, a need for continuous video data stream, and high complexity. The weaknesses of the second format are that it does not provide a large area display for a low cost per unit area, and that it does not provide a uniform, diffuse light capability.
Prior art also includes individual lamps that provide a uniform diffuse light, typically to resemble a common incandescent light bulb. Such devices are not suitable for implementing as tiles, due to the lack of built-in processing, image and color adjustment, rectangular shape, mechanical interconnections and flat light emitting surface.
The applications for the instant invention include field-construction of temporary or permanent, re-usable, movable, and re-configurable modular illuminated panels on surfaces including walls, ceilings, floors, kiosks, columns, shelves, trade show booths, and product display areas for applications including dynamic ambient lighting; dynamic signage; dynamic sales and marketing lighting for products and brands; stage lighting; theater lighting; dance hall lighting; performance arena lighting; entertainment and gaming lighting; crowd control; directional information; emergency information; and restaurant, lobby and room dynamic functional, ambient and mood lighting. As such, embodiments must provide appropriately sized modularity, ease of installation, light-weight, minimal depth, high efficiency, uniform light, seamless image presentation, borderless, electrically inter-connectable; mechanically inter-connectable, self-configuring, re-usable tiles that support the stated wide variety of physical panel installations, locations and purposes. Field assembly of panels requires only a small number of unique components, and minimal training. Prior art does not provide these necessary attributes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,604 B2 does not provide ease of installation, minimal depth, uniform light, seamless image presentation, electrically inter-connectability, mechanical inter-connectability or self-configuration as a panel. As another example, US patent publication US 2013/0181884 is a bulky, expensive system that does not provide ease of installation, light-weight, minimal depth, or high-efficiency.
Most prior art arrays of light emitting elements are in the form of fixed size manufactured panels and do not comprise re-usable, field installable modular, inter-connectable tiles.
Prior art illuminating panels provided either (1) sufficient light output and efficiency to be appropriate for area and task lighting, but failed to provide dynamic display of images; or (2) dynamic display of images but had insufficient light output or efficiency to be generally appropriate for area or task lighting. Prior art for mood, architectural or ambient lighting lacked the ability to provide dynamic display of images.